New Kind
by luv2write89
Summary: Paige is attacked by a dark lighterdemon. He has the power to throw fire and shoot arrows. With Piper and Phoebe captured, will they manage to save their sister? Or will it be too late? Also, someone the sister's thought they vanquished returns.Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell stumbled into the kitchen yawning. She looked around blearily. Phoebe was sitting there reading the paper. She looked up and smiled at Piper's devilish appearance. "Good sleep?" She quipped. Piper gave her a "ha-ha real funny" kind of look. "Is there any coffee?" She asked grumpily. Phoebe got up from where she was sitting and poured her a cup. "Don't look so happy." Phoebe teased. Piper looked up. "You're mighty happy today." Piper noted. "Yup that's me! Happy! Especially after my coffee fill." Phoebe exclaimed, her eyes widened and she was grinning like an idiot. Piper rolled her eyes smiling and took a sip. She nearly spilled when she heard a shimmering noise and turned to see her husband Leo orb in. "Hi honey." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss. Piper grinned up at her husband. Phoebe made a face. "Ew! Do your kissing somewhere else please." She went back to reading her paper. "Hey, where's Paige?" Piper asked. "She's already at work. She got up early today. . ." "For once." Piper interrupted, smiling. Phoebe continued, also smiling. "There was some sort of emergency." She explained. "I hope it's not that bad." Piper said concerned for her little sister. Suddenly a demon popped in. "Oh it's bad." He said grinning. He stood about 6'4, intense blue eyes and blonde spiked hair but something about him screamed dark lighter. Piper raised her hands to blow him up. "Wait, what do you mean it's bad? Did you do something to Paige?" Piper said, her voice rising in suspicion and fear. He grinned at them. Suddenly five other demons popped in and a dark lighter. The dark lighter pointed his arrow at Leo. "Orb and you're dead meat." Leo raised his hands in surrender, as did Phoebe and Piper. They were tied up soon and were taken into a dark cave. They were shoved into a cage where there power was trapped and Leo couldn't orb home to warn Paige. The lead demon walked into the area smiling evilly. "What do you want with us!" Phoebe yelled angrily, shaking the bars. The demon walked over to the cage, his blonde hair sticking out everywhere. He looked at Phoebe with a slow smile. "It's not what I want with you." He said, shimmering a crossbow into his hands. Leo's eyes grew wide in fear. "You're not just a demon are you?" Leo asked, his voice shaking. The demon/ dark lighter smiled. "Give the white lighter a hand folks. That's right. I'm also a dark lighter and it's what I want with your sister." Piper glared at him. "Don't you even think about touching Paige or we'll vanquish your sorry butt." He walked over to the cage. "And how are you suppose to do that? Being trapped and all?" Piper gave her hands a flick at him but nothing happened. He waved his hand to the top of the cave and a sort of screen wavered into view. It showed where Paige was and what she was doing. "Paige!" Piper yelled. He turned back to them. "She can't hear you, but by the time I'm done with her, I'll make sure you can hear her." He shimmered out of view. "Leo, I did NOT like the way he said that." Phoebe said with a pale face. "Me neither Phoebe, me neither." Leo said his face just as pale. Piper paced the cage angrily. "So what, we're just going to sit here while he does who knows what to Paige!" Her voice raised a pitch. The screen shifted to the demon and he gave them a little wave. Piper was shaking with rage. "You need to calm down, honey." Leo said reassuringly. Then Piper did what she rarely ever did. She broke down into tears. "M-my sister's life is in danger Leo." She sobbed. "Paige could die. She could actually die." Leo held Piper in his arms. "We won't let that happened. I promise." Phoebe was looking all around the cage for some kind of loop hole. Frustrated, she banged on the bars. "There's not much we can do but wait." Leo said. The sister's looked at each other and prayed that Paige would be able to make it through.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige Matthews let out a frustrated sigh and blew back a strand of red hair. She had gotten to her job early, only to find out that no one was there. She was about to orb back to the manor, when she decided to make the best of this. She had been spending waay to much time with the Book of Shadows and vanquishing demons. She decided it was time for a break. Three hours later she came out of the mall with a bunch of bags in tow. She had been needing new clothes anyways. The last shirt she wore had a demon blood stain in it and it wasn't coming out. She closed her eyes after making sure no one was watching and orbed herself home. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar view of the kitchen staring back at her. She looked at the note on the counter and read it. "Dear Paige. Leo and I decided to go on a vacation for a bit and Phoebe's out of town on a news trip. We're sorry to rush off on you so suddenly but we felt like we needed a bit of a break. We'll call you as soon as we can. Love Piper." Paige felt a bit hurt that her sister's hadn't told her about this, but she shrugged it off. A while later, she had the funny feeling someone was watching her. "Who's there?" Paige said cautiously. "I better get a potion." She mumbled to herself. Her back was turned when the demon appeared. "Hello witch." He said coldly. Paige spun around and put her hands up in self defense as he hurled a fire ball at her. She went flying back and smashed into the couch in the living room. "Ow." She groaned and got up slowly. She needed a spell to get rid of him. "Um . . . evil demon standing here . . . make this evil disa . . ." She was cut off by him. He smiled and a crossbow appeared in his hands. "I don't think so." Paige was too shocked at how he had done that to orb away as an arrow came flying at her. "Ah!" She cried out in pain as it hit her stomach. "Leo! Piper! Phoebe!" She called out, the poison setting in already. The demon walked over to her and yanked the arrow out. Paige gasped in pain and dark sports danced in front of her eyes as she collapsed. "Please someone help." She said weakly. "They're not coming for you." The dark lighter sneered. "They don't care about you." Paige looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Liar!" She yelled and swiped his feet out from under him. He cursed and went down and Paige stood up weakly. She staggered to the staircase and almost reached the door. "You just have to make things difficult, don't you!" He sneered. He looked up suddenly, smiled and waved. Paige looked at where he had been looking. "Who's there?" She asked, the poison wearing her down. She was sweating like crazy and every step she took was pure agony. "None of your business!" He snarled and launched an energy ball at her. It hit her in the stomach and she went flying into the door, crying out in pain and finally letting herself fall limp on the ground. She looked up to see the demon standing over her smiling. "It's too bad that your sister's aren't here to see this." Paige let out one last cry as energy ball hit her, numbing everything in her body. "Piper, Phoebe, Leo?" She groaned. "Why?" She cried, tears streaming down her face and she faded into unconsciousness. The demon walked over and felt for a pulse. He smiled after not getting one and shimmered away.


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier on a bit . . .

The demon had been gone for a while and Piper, Phoebe and Leo were watching the Paige camera follow her around and then it followed her to the house. They saw Paige look around suspiciously and then walked towards the stairs. "Paige, look out!" Phoebe shouted. "Phoebe, what we say in here can't be heard there." Leo said grimly. They watched the demon sneak up behind her. "No!" Piper shouted as she watched her sister get blasted into the living room. "Good rhyme so far . . . !" Phoebe let out an anguished sob as she saw the dark lighter holding a crossbow. "Wait a minute. How did he do that?" Piper spun around to Leo. His eyes were wide. "This guy is really powerful. There was said to be none left!" He cursed under his breath. He let out a cry. "What is it?" Piper asked. Phoebe pointed to the screen, her arm trembling. "Piper, he just shot Paige." She said faintly. They heard her call out for them and Leo shook the cage this time, rage filling him. "How could he?" Leo said angrily. "He can't kill her without us out of the way. Why didn't the elders warn me!" He slammed his fist against the cage. "Phoebe, Piper, Leo." Paige's voice rang out weakly. "No!" Piper and Phoebe sobbed. "Paige, we want to come!" Piper said quietly, tears streaming down her face. They watched as she kicked him down and that got a weak smiled out of Phoebe. "That a girl." She said softly. Her face quickly turned to horror as Paige was hurled against the door, falling limply. Then the demon/ dark lighter hurled an energy ball at her. Piper turned away from the screen, her vision blurred as Paige called out to them one last time before blacking out. Phoebe let out a cry of outrage. The demon reappeared in the cave. "Well, now that she's out of the way." He smirked at the pain in their faces. "What's the matter? Sad that your new sister is dead?" Piper's eyes widened in shock and then teared up but the demon wasn't done. "Did you fail to save your sister? Again?" He emphasized. Piper staggered from that blow. She had been the one that blamed herself for Prue's death. "Don't listen to him sweetie." Leo muttered under his breath. Then all three of them slammed up against the cage and to their surprise, it gave away. "What!" He shouted in surprise. "No!" He shouted and shimmered away. "Leo, orb us home, now!" Piper cried and Leo closed his eyes. He orbed them into the kitchen and they all rushed over to the limp and battered body of Paige. Her eyes were shut, her chest not moving. "Leo, heal her now!" Phoebe sobbed. Leo stuck his hand over Paige. His hand glowed for a second and it healed her wound from the arrow. He tried to heal the other wounds but for some weird reason, he couldn't. Paige's eyes flew open weakly. "Guys." She smiled at them. Piper and Phoebe smiled through their tears. "We're here honey. We had been trapped in a cage." Leo explained as he helped Paige sit up. She winced and held her stomach. "I'm sorry Paige, but that's the best I can do." Leo said apologetically. Paige gave her brother-in-law a smile. "That's okay, at least I'm alive." She turned to Piper and Phoebe. "So you guys didn't just leave me?" She said softly. Tears of sorrow welled up in Piper's eyes and she gave Paige a hug, who winced in pain but smiled still. "Of course we care Paige." Piper pulled away. "As soon as we saw you in pain we wanted to rush over here and kick that demon's butt." Paige smiled, but then looked puzzled. "He wasn't just a demon though; he was also a dark lighter." Leo nodded grimly. "I think he's the only one left of his kind." Paige let out a tired sigh. "Let's get you to bed." Phoebe said gently. Paige nodded her head and let Leo carry her up the stairs. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell fast asleep, happy to be with her sister's and Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper and Phoebe were looking in the Book of Shadows for the demon that had attacked Paige. Paige had been asleep for about six hours. She had fallen asleep almost right away. Piper was tearing through the book, her anger directed at it. "Whoa, Piper. The Book's not the one who did this to Paige." Phoebe said gently and she took the book away from Piper. "I know, it's just that I'm so . . ." Piper let out a sigh of frustration. Suddenly the demon/ dark lighter appeared in the attic. "Aw, you guys still trying to vanquish me?" Piper flung her hands to blow him up, but it just rebounded off of him. Phoebe ran at him determined to get a hit in. She gasped and stopped short, putting her hand on her stomach. He pulled out a bloody knife. Phoebe staggered back and collapsed. "Phoebe!" Piper cried. "Leo!" She called frantically. The demon smiled and shimmered away. Phoebe lay there gasping in pain. Leo appeared in a swirl of lights. He saw Phoebe and rushed over, placing a hand over her stomach. A few seconds later, Phoebe got to her feet. "Where would we be without you?" Phoebe grinned weakly at her brother-in-law. Leo smiled back. "Did you find anything out from the elders?" Piper asked. Leo turned to his wife. "His name is Derek. He's the last one of his kind but he's working on creating more of his kind and he's very close to it." Leo said nervously. "The Elders are starting to worry." "How do we vanquish him?" Phoebe asked. Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "The problem is, he's killed all the witches who have killed his family, so no one knows exactly how to kill him." "We should try a bunch of potions then." Piper said. "I'll make them." Piper, Leo and Phoebe turned to the door of the attic as Paige walked in. "Paige, you should be sleeping." Piper scolded. Paige gave her a wave of her hand. "I'm okay." Her face was a little pale, but she looked mostly alright. "Right then. I'll get the ingredients." Paige said. She closed her eyes and felt herself beginning to orb . . . then fell on the ground, exhausted from trying. "Leo, can you?" Phoebe said gently. Leo helped Paige up and orbed her to the kitchen. "Thanks Leo. I hate this! I could barely orb." Paige's eyes welled up with tears of frustration. "Paige, you just went through a whole lot. Don't worry about it; your powers will be better before you know it." Leo said giving her a smile. Paige smiled and gathered some ingredients. They kept orbing back and forth from the attic to the kitchen, until an hour later, they all gathered in the attic. There were about fifty different kinds of vanquishing potions. "I think that this might do it." Piper said satisfied. Phoebe nodded. "Let's just summon him ourselves." Paige said. "He won't have the element of surprise. Piper and Phoebe agreed. A few seconds later after a spell, Derek appeared in the attic. "Well, that saves me the trouble of shimmering over here." He grinned at Paige. "Feeling better?" Her face went white with fear, and then she glared back at him. Phoebe hurled a potion at his feet. It exploded, leaving a un marked Derek. He grinned and hurled a fireball at Phoebe. "Fireball!" Paige called. It appeared in her hand and she hurled it at Derek. He went crashing back and Paige collapsed from the effort. "Keep throwing potions." She said weakly. Piper and Phoebe threw one after another until all the potions were gone. Paige got to her feet and looked at the Book of Shadows. "I think I've got it." She said excitedly, pushing away the feeling of tiredness. "No." Derek growled, knowing what spell she was looking at. "It takes a little bit of dark magic, but it's fairly safe." Derek had an idea forming in his head. If he could slip something into the potion, he could change the Charmed one into one of his kind. "No way." Piper said firmly. "We're not going through that again." She glared at Phoebe, remembering the one time she had gone evil with Cole. Phoebe grinned back sheepishly. "I'm sorry Paige but I have to agree with Piper." Leo said. "But we can beat him! I want to vanquish him. You have no idea what I could have gone through. Except maybe Leo with the dark lighter thing, but then to get kicked when you're down." Tears welled up in Paige's eyes. Derek suddenly shimmered over, grabbed Piper and shimmered out.


	5. Chapter 5

**At Derek's hideout**

Derek smiled and returned to where he had bound the Charmed one. "What did you do?" Piper demanded. "Nothing. Just turning your sister Paige evil." "Leave her alone! Haven't you done enough to her already?" Piper yelled. He just smiled. "As soon as she says the spell to vanquish me, it will go horribly wrong and she'll turn into a demon/ dark lighter. She'll be confused and shimmer to here accidentally and I'll take it from there." Leo!" Piper yelled. "He can't hear you." Derek taunted. "At least, not until the spell is over." "No!" Piper struggled against her bonds and Derek shimmered away. She let out a cry of frustration, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop them.

**Back at the manor**

Paige put the last ingredient in and there was a little poof. "Are you sure you're up for it Paige?" Phoebe said. Paige took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." She looked at the spell she had written and then at Leo and Phoebe. She couldn't take it to see any of them get hurt. She just hoped Piper was okay. She started reciting the spell and then as soon as she said the last word, she knew something was wrong. "Ah!" She cried, dropping the paper. Leo and Phoebe tried to rush over but they were thrown back by some invisible shield. Paige felt herself grow angrier at the two of them. Leo hadn't been able to heal her all the way because he didn't want to. Phoebe never really like her. She felt a hot anger flow through her and then she shook those thoughts aside. She looked down at her clothes and watched as they turned into a black pair of pants and a black tank top. She felt her hair and saw stands of black. She looked around. What was she doing in this attic? If the Charmed ones found out, she'd be dead.

She looked around, panicked and then felt an enormous power rush. She smiled at the power she had gained and tested out what she had. She was shocked to see herself holding a fireball in her hand a few minutes later. That hot anger rushed back in and before she could stop herself, she hurled a fireball and Phoebe and Leo. "Paige, what have you become!" Phoebe said horrified. She watched in stunned silence as her sister's eyes grew black and she leered at Phoebe. "You have no idea what kind of power I have! I don't have any need for you two anymore." She shook her head and looked at them scared. "W-what's happened to me?" She whispered more to herself then them.

"Oh Paige." Phoebe whispered. Piper was suddenly shimmered in and then Derek was about to shimmer out. "See you soon." He waved to Paige. Her eyes flashed with anger and she launched a fireball at him. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face as he caught fire. "NOO! I protected myself against witches but not demons!" He screamed and exploded into ashes. Leo ran over to Piper and they all approached Paige cautiously. "Paige?" Piper said, fearful that her sister was gone. Paige looked at them in recognition for a second and then she hurled a huge fireball at her. She shimmered a crossbow into her hand.

"I knew it!" Leo yelled. "No, that Derek guy put something in the potion to make it go wrong." Piper explained. "It wasn't Paige's fault!" Leo ducked as an arrow came whizzing by his head. "Paige, you know better than this!" Phoebe yelled. Paige was totally confused. "I-I don't understand . . ." Another demon orbed in and took a look at Paige. He grabbed her hand and they were off. "Why is this happening to Paige?" Piper moaned and she clenched her fists. "Leo, can you sense her?" Phoebe asked. Leo closed his eyes and concentrated hard. "I can sense that she's really confused right now but I can't sense where she is." Piper pulled out a map and a scrying crystal. "Um, Piper? Paige isn't exactly a witch right now in case you didn't see the fireballs she was shooting out of her hands." Phoebe said.

"I know, but she doesn't know what she is right now so there's a safe bet she's still part witch." Piper scried for about an hour before giving up. Leo had gone up to the elders and was back now. "What did the elders say?" Phoebe asked worriedly. Leo looked a bit upset. "They said either you find a way to return Paige to normal or . . ." He trailed off. "Or what?" Piper said sharply. "Or you have to kill her." Leo said softly. Piper looked at him in disbelief. "Are the elders crazy? There is NO way we are killing our own sister." She said hotly.

"Unless you can think of something to save Paige, either you kill her yourselves or the Elders get someone to kill her." Leo said. "Can they do that? I mean aren't they against killing?" Phoebe said. "Normally yes, but not when this kind of power is walking around. Paige has an enormous amount of power and she still has some of her witch powers with her also." Leo said grimly. "Let's start looking for a way to reverse what he did." Piper said and she walked over to the Book of Shadows. "Whatever you guys do, it has to be within 24 hours of Paige getting turned evil, otherwise, there's only one other option." Leo said. Phoebe's face paled. "If we run out of time . . ." She trailed off. "Paige is evil for good and we have to kill her." Piper finished grimly.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige opened her eyes and let go of the demon who had grabbed her. She whipped up a fireball to hurl at him when a voice called out. "ENOUGH!" The voice bellowed and she immediately dropped her hand. "Who's there? What do you want?" Paige asked suspiciously. The demon stepped out from the shadows and Paige stumbled back. "No." She whispered. Cole Turner smiled back.

Sorry for the short chapter, but it builds suspense. Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, loving the new hair Paige. Evil looks so good on you." Cole smirked. "You were behind this?" Paige said in amazement. He grinned back. "The one and only." Paige smiled and laughed. "You're good." She said. He nodded and walked over to her, giving her a big hug. "So, it actually worked, huh?" He said. Paige nodded. "I'm still trying to grasp what happened but I should get the hang of it sooner or later." "Oh it's easy. I'll just get some lower demons to round up some pathetic witches for you to kill." Cole waved his hands at some demons and they nodded and vanished. Paige smiled up at Cole. "This will be enjoyable. You'll have to teach me how to. I'm new at this." Cole smiled at how evil the Charmed One had become.

He had wanted Phoebe changed but Paige would do. "I'll kill the first one and show you what to do." The demons came back with a few witches, some unconscious, others kicking. They looked up at Paige and gasped in surprised. "A charmed one? And the source?" one said in shock. "I'm not the source." Cole interrupted. The witch continued. "How could you?" She screamed at Paige. Paige felt a twinge of guilt but then it was replaced by a feeling of satisfaction when Cole hurled an energy ball and the witch screamed and disappeared into flames.

"Any more comments?" Cole snarled. No one answered. "Good." Paige looked over the witches and her eyes stayed on one particular person. "Oh, a white lighter. Can I shoot her? Please?" She batted her lashes at Cole. "Oh, why not?" He said, gazing into her eyes. Paige shimmered a crossbow into her hands. "Paige, don't do this please." The woman begged. "Do I know you?" Paige asked. The woman shook her head no. "No, but Leo does. He told me all about you and your sister's. Please, don't do this Paige. You're good." The woman pleaded. Cole gave a look of mock shock to Paige. "She just called you good! Are you going to let her get away with that?" Paige felt a boiling anger seep through her and she raised the crossbow up and aimed at the white lighter's arm.

She let go of the trigger and it found its target. The white lighter screamed in pain. "This way, it will take longer for her to die." Paige smiled evilly. Cole hugged her. "That's my girl." He said. "See? You're a natural. You were born to be evil. Kind of like me." Paige grinned as her and Cole quickly finished the rest of the witches off. "Let me take the dying white lighter to my sister's. It will be a sort of a message for them." Paige said. The white lighter was gasping for breath and had started sweating. Just to make sure, Paige shot the white lighter again, in the stomach. The white lighter gave a weak moan and then blacked out. Paige bent down to feel for a pulse. There was a weak one. Cole nodded his agreement. "I'll come with you. It will scare Phoebe so bad seeing me again. Just when she though she was finished me." He smirked at the thought. "How did you come back anyways?" Paige asked. "Long story. I'll have to tell you later." Cole said. He smiled and held out an arm. Paige slung the dying white lighter over her shoulder. "Shall we?" Cole asked. "I think we shall." Paige said, taking his arm. The shimmered onto the front steps of the house, and Paige rang the doorbell.


	8. Chapter 8

They waited a few minutes before she heard Phoebe's voice. "Coming!" Paige felt a twang of compassion rise up in her throat, but she quickly pushed it down. "Don't get soft on me." Cole muttered, smiling. Phoebe flung open the door and jumped back. "Piper! Leo!" She screamed. Cole smiled. "Is that a way to treat your ex-husband and ex-sister?" He pushed his way into the living room. Paige flung the now dead white lighter onto the ground. Leo and Piper orbed in. "Cole!" Piper said in disbelief. "You're dead! We vanquished you!" Cole held out his arms and grinned. "Do I look dead to you?" Leo looked at Paige and then at the dead white lighter. "Oh no." He rushed over to her side. "Too late Leo. She's dead." Paige said coldly. "Leo, get out of her way. She's a dark lighter." Piper said. Leo quickly backed away from Paige who had shimmered a crossbow into her hand. "Well, isn't this nice. One big happy family again." Cole said grinning at Phoebe. "Get out of here. We vanquished you once and we can do it again." Phoebe glared at him. He raised his index finger. "Ah but you had the power of three." He nodded towards Paige. "As you can see, your sister isn't exactly a Charmed One anymore, with all the killing she's been doing." "Paige?" Phoebe said in disbelief. "Oh get over it already. Yes, I killed this white lighter. Guess what? I'm evil." Paige said, grinning. "Get it through your heads." "No you're not. You are a Charmed one. You're not evil Paige. Come back to us." Piper quickly pulled out a piece of paper and her and Phoebe started to chant. "Oh no you don't!" Cole roared and he rushed at Phoebe. He was intercepted by Leo and they were struggling. "Paige, kill them!" Cole yelled and whacked Leo in the jaw. Paige looked at her sister's and created a huge fireball. "Paige, don't do this." Piper cried. Paige drew her arm back and hurled the fireball at them. Phoebe and Piper dove aside as the fireball missed them by inches, Phoebe feeling the heat of the fireball. Piper froze the scene. Paige was frozen along with Cole. "We're too late." Piper said in disbelief, standing beside her youngest sister. Paige's face was masked with fury and anger. "Help me get her to the attic." Piper said to Leo. He orbed Paige and Piper up to the attic. Phoebe stayed behind, looking at her ex-husband. "Oh, Cole. Why can't you just leave us alone?" Cole just stared at her, frozen, ready to leap at her when he unfroze. Phoebe quickly made up a rhyme and a few seconds later, Cole was gone. She ran up to the attic. "Piper, I got rid of Cole for a while, but we need to cast a spell around the house to not allow him in." Piper nodded her agreement. After they had said the spell, Paige had unfrozen. She glanced around wildly. "Where's Cole?" She said angrily. "He's gone for the moment. And so are your powers!" Piper hurled a potion at Paige. It exploded near her feet. Paige cried out in surprise and tried to shimmer away but it wouldn't work. "Leo and Phoebe, tie her up." Piper urged. Paige curled her hands into fists. "Not without a fight." Leo orbed behind Paige and knocked her over the head. Paige fell limply in his arms. Phoebe and Leo tied Paige up to a chair and Piper flipped through the book, looking for a spell. "Quickly Piper, the time's almost up." Leo urged. "Got it." Piper said excitedly. Her and Phoebe grasped hands.

"Return our sister from the dark,

Remove in her this evil mark;

Cleanse her make her good again,

We ask for this simple task, begin!"

They recited. Paige's eyes flew open and she let out a blood curling scream that made the sister's hairs stand on end. Leo, Piper and Phoebe watched as Paige struggled to get away from the spell. Her hair was turning back to red, her clothes returning to normal. She let out one last cry and dropped her head defeated. Slowly, she raised a trembling head, tears spilling out of them. "I-I killed innocents." She cried out in anguish. Piper and Phoebe rushed over to their sister's side and comforted her for a few minutes. Paige finally calmed down after a few minutes. "I-I just want the demons to leave me alone!" "Shh. It's okay honey." Phoebe said reassuringly. Paige cried on Phoebe's shoulder for a bit. "I don't deserve to be a charmed one." She whispered. "I don't deserve sisters like you guys." Her eyes welled up. "Of course you do." Piper said fiercely and hugged her baby sister. "I can't see how you could believe that. You'll always be our sister." Paige smiled weakly. "What are we going to do about C-Cole?" She said in a shaky breath. "I don't know, but we'll think of something. We always do." Piper said. Paige wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't mean to kill them but it was like I couldn't control myself." Piper hugged her fiercely.

"Don't worry Paige, we know you didn't mean too. And don't worry. Nothing bad will come from this." Piper said softly. Suddenly there was a glimmer of blue and white as two elders arrived in the room.

"What is it?" Piper said suspiciously. She never really like the elders in the first place for trying to tear her and Leo apart.

"Miss Paige Matthews? We're going to need you to come with us." One of the elders said grimly. He handed over a sheet of paper to her.

"What is it?" Phoebe said concernedly. Paige looked up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Their going to kill me." She whispered hoarsely as Phoebe grabbed the sheet from her little sister.

"Paige Matthews-Halliwell is hereby sentenced to death for the murders of fellow white lighter's and witches." Phoebe read and dropped the letter. The elders grabbed Paige by the arm and they orbed her away.


	9. Paige's Punishment

"Leo, stop them!" Piper cried. Leo tried to orb up to where the elders were but he couldn't.

"They're stopping me from coming!" He cried in frustration.

"They cannot do this to us!" Phoebe cried, outraged at the stupidity of the elders.

"Don't they realize if the kill Paige, they kill the power of three." Piper cried.

Leo hugged the sister's close together.

"The elders aren't thinking right now. All they know is Paige killed some of our kind and they have no idea she was possessed. Let's try to scry for her and maybe through that loophole, I can orb you guys up there." Leo said.

When Paige opened her eyes, she was standing in the clouds, all the elders staring and whispering at her.

"I couldn't help it! I was evil." Paige pleaded as the elders snapped on magic handcuffs so that she couldn't orb. They threw her into a cell roughly and she was locked up. She sat there for a few hours before an elder approached.

"Hi Paige." He grinned and lifted his hood off. Paige was surprised to see Cole Turner underneath it.

"Oh, it will do you no good crying out, because to the rest of them, I look like a normal elder." Cole smiled. Paige banged against the bars at him.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" She growled. Making sure no one was looking, Cole released an energy ball and it hit Paige in the stomach, sending her flying against the back of her cell. An elder rushed over to see what the commotion was about.

"She tried to attack me." Cole explained as Paige got up to her feet. Paige looked at Cole in disbelief.

"No I didn't! He attacked me." Paige tried to explain but the other elder just shook his head. He opened the cage and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"We'll see just how innocent you are." He said. He led Paige over to a mock courtroom and sat her down. The jury was made up of ten elders and the judge was also an elder.

"Hey, this isn't fair! I should have some one defending me." Paige protested. Cole glared at her. He pulled a remote out and pushed it. Suddenly her handcuffs zapped her with electricity and she cried out in pain, falling off her chair. Cole pressed down on it harder, causing black dots to dance in front of her eyes. An elder grabbed the remote from his hands.

"What are you doing! You could have killed her." He said angrily. Cole straightened his robe.

"I'm sorry, but she can't go unpunished." Paige groaned and stood up weakly. Cole shoved her down onto her seat, straitening his robes.

"Today, we saw Paige Matthews do unspeakable evil and we cannot allow this to go unpunished!" Cole pacing back and forth.

"I say that we don't kill her right away, but make her go through the same pain that those poor white lighters and witches went through!" He roared and the elders cheered.

"You can't do this to me! You're elders; you'd be breaking your rules!" Paige cried out. An elder walked up to her.

"And like you and your family haven't broken any of our rules?" He said. Three elders walked over and grabbed Paige by the arm.

"Let me go! You can't do this!" Paige struggled in vain, but she was weak from being zapped. They tied her up against a wall, pinning her hands and feet to it.

"Leo! Leo!" Paige called out frantically. Cole walked up to her, getting right in her face.

"Leo can't come to the rescue. He and your sister's have been blocked from orbing up here." Cole sneered. He looked at the judge who nodded. Cole orbed away and came back a few minutes later with a dark lighter. The dark lighter looked around confused, and then drew his crossbow to shoot the elders.

"Do it and your dead in a second." Cole hissed. He pointed to Paige.

"Shoot her." The dark lighter grinned and looked around.

"So, the elders have gone evil, have they? Killing a charmed one?" He said.

"She deserves it!" Shouted an elder and the rest agreed. The dark lighter shrugged his shoulders.

"By doing this, you are stooping to my level but . . ." He aimed and fired. Paige twisted, trying to avoid getting hit, but it went through her stomach, drawing blood. She gasped in pain and struggled to get loose, but the ropes held tight.

"I-I don't think we should have done this." An elder said shakily at the sight of Paige bleeding. Cole turned to him.

"It's either this, or she'd kill every single one of you! But heal her if you must for now." Paige's head dropped as an Elder walked over. He placed his hands over her stomach and soon the wound was gone. Paige let out a sigh of relief as the pain went away. Cole frowned. This wasn't going the way he had planned.

"We cannot go easy on her! This is what she did to other white lighters. She showed no mercy! Just like we should show no mercy on this traitor!" Cole shouted. He got another demon up there. He told the demon what to do and the demon nodded. Paige's eyes went wide as the demon walked over to her.

"Get lost!" She cried and tried to kick him. The demon backhanded her across the face hard, leaving a bruise mark.

"What, that's the worst you can do?" Paige said sarcastically, instantly regretting what she said. The demon pulled out a hot knife and cut her on the cheek. Paige let out a cry as the heated knife sent a searing pain on her face as blood dripped down her face. The demon hit her in the stomach, hard and Paige let out a cry as all the air was knocked out of her.

"Leo! Piper, Phoebe!" She cried. The demon drew the heatedknife back and stabbed her in the stomach. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the pain was unbearable. Her body actually went into spasms for a minute, and everything went black for a second, but she blinked and everything came into focus. The pain was mostly from the heated knife and she struggled against the ropes, tears streaming down her face. She had never been in this much pain in her life. She took a breath in and looked down at her stomach, still feeling so much pain. He had stabbed her, he had actually stabbed her. She was going to die in front of all the elders.

"That is enough!" She heard an elder call out. Feeling dizzy from loss of blood, she looked at Cole's grinning face and then blacked out.


	10. Helpless

Earlier on . . .

Phoebe let out a sigh of frustration as the crystal wasn't picking up where Paige was.

"Of course this won't work; she's not on the earth!" Phoebe said angrily, throwing the crystal down. Leo thought about how to get to the elders. He waved his hand over his face and changed into a different person.

"Okay, maybe this will work." Leo said. Piper snapped out of her trance. She hated the elders so much right now; they better not have killed Paige already. She couldn't stand losing another sister. Her eyes welled up with tears and she grabbed Leo's hand. Phoebe walked over and hugged her sister.

"Don't worry, we won't let her die." Phoebe said softly. Piper nodded and Leo focused hard on orbing to the elders. He felt himself and all of them being lifted up and when they opened their eyes, they were there.

"You did it!" Piper said hugging her husband. Leo grinned weakly and looked around, seeing three robes.

"Here, toss these on. They can't see us, or we'll be in trouble." Piper and Phoebe quickly threw the robes on.

"Hey, these things are comfy!" Phoebe said hugging the robe close.

"Not now Pheebs, we need to get Paige." Piper said. Phoebe nodded and the three of them walked into an area. All the elders were whispering to one another, arguing whether Paige should die or live. Piper shook her head in disgust. These elders were all corrupt. They walked around for a few hours trying to find where Paige was being held. Then the three of them jumped as they heard their little sister's voice.

"He attacked me!" Paige's voice rang in frustration. They saw the doors open and stepped back as Paige was dragged out by two elders. Her hands were behind her back, handcuffed and she looked like she was in pain. Phoebe brushed against one of the elders and gasped as she got a vision. Cole was standing in front of Paige, laughing as he watched the elders set fire to some wood piled at her feet. Phoebe cried out as she saw her sister be engulfed in flames, hearing her sister's screams. Phoebe came out of the trance, shaking and in tears.

"Phoebe, what is it?" Piper asked concernedly. She knew that her sister had just seen something.

"You know that one time when me, you and Prue went to the future and you two watched as I burned?" Phoebe said shakily. Piper closed her eyes trembling. She could never forget that. She and Prue had watched helplessly as their sister was burned for a crime her future self committed.

"I remember." Piper whispered. Phoebe let out a deep breath.

"Well, I saw Cole watching as Paige . . .as she . . . she was burned Piper." Phoebe said shakily.

"I heard her scream . . ." Phoebe closed her eyes, tears welling up. Piper hugged her sister.

"We won't let that happen." Piper said fiercely. They walked over to the court room and saw their sister get seated down roughly. Piper moved to stop them but Leo held her back.

"We can't get noticed, remember." Leo said softly. Piper nodded. They watched as the one guy in the robes went on about how guilty Paige is. He suddenly pulled out a remote and the sister's watched in horror as their sister fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Piper was ticked off. They got a good glimpse of the person doing this to Paige.

"Cole!" Phoebe whispered angrily. She turned to Leo.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" She asked. Leo frowned.

"They must not be able to tell that it's him." Piper barely heard Cole rant about Paige and then watched as her sister was dragged to a wall and tied up. She clenched her fists and rage, wanting to run over and kill Cole. A dark lighter suddenly appeared and looked around.

"Quick, Leo, look away." Piper said worriedly. Leo pulled his hood even closer and the dark lighter looked away. Phoebe watched the dark lighter closely and then jumped as he shot an arrow and it hit Paige. She bit her lip as Paige let out a cry and saw her baby sister bleed. Piper was full blown ticked. She rolled up her sleeves in anger and would have gone storming in if Leo hadn't stopped her.

"No, Piper! Calm down." He said gently. Piper spun around, her temper rising.

"Calm down! My sister just got shot and is bleeding!" She whispered angrily, keeping her voice down.

"Look, the elders are starting to regret this." Leo said, pointing to an elder that walked over to Paige. He placed his hands over her stomach and healed the wound. Paige's head snapped up, but before she could say anything, Cole began talking again. Piper's face was of pure venom as she watched Cole give another speech about taking care of Paige. Another demon appeared and walked over to Paige. Phoebe leaned in anxiously to get a better look and heard her sister mouth off to the demon. She winced.

"Not a good idea Paige." Phoebe thought and saw as the demon whacked Paige hard across the face. This time Phoebe was outraged, and Leo had to struggle to hold her back. They watched as the demon pulled out a knife glowing red.

"Is that a hot knife?" Piper said in disbelief.

"He's not going to . . ." Phoebe said and put a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Piper turned away as she heard Paige cry out and when she looked back, Paige had a trail of blood running down her face. The three of them watched helplessly as Paige called out to them and then Piper let out a little scream as the demon drew back the knife and plunged it into her baby sister's stomach. She covered her ears, crying as she heard Paige let out a deafening scream and Phoebe was sobbing quietly.

"That is enough!" An elder said and Piper let out a sigh of relief. Cole spun on his feet, freezing all the elders in the room.

"Piper! Leo, Phoebe! So nice you could join me." Cole said grinning. Piper, Leo and Phoebe walked over to him.

"You are sick." Phoebe spat out and tried to run over to Paige. She hit a barrier and was flung back ten feet.

"Phoebe!" Piper cried, rushing to her sister's side. She helped Phoebe up and they watched as Cole walked over to Paige.

"Remind you of someone?" He said sarcastically and he waved his hand in front of Paige's face. Her face quickly turned into Prue's. Piper let out a sob and fell down. It was hard enough watching Paige being tortured, but now she had to see her other sister's face and watch as Prue died all over again.

"It's just an illusion, Piper." Leo said softly, helping his wife up. Cole waved his hand and Paige's face came back, her head hanging limply. He waved his hand and wood appeared by Paige's feet. Phoebe had a growing feeling of dread that her premonition was about to come true.


	11. New Powers

"Paige! Paige! Wake up!" Phoebe called out urgently and watched as her younger sister struggled to open her eyes.

"Pheebs, Piper, Leo. You came." Paige said hoarsely. Cole smiled.

"Well isn't this cute? We're all together again! One big happy family." He created a fireball and threw it on the logs.

"No!" Piper cried out and tried to get to Paige, but she hit the barrier. Paige's eyes grew wide as the flames grew higher and she struggled to get away. Soon, the heat was intense and she was sweating. Piper banged on the force field and when Paige started screaming, that's when she lost it. She fell to the ground sobbing, watching her sister die, right in front of her.

"Piper, freeze the flames!" Phoebe cried. Piper flicked her hands at the fire and the fire froze. Cole quickly shimmered out, realizing his plan had been stopped. Paige opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, as the burning had stopped. She still felt like she was going to explode, but was grateful that the burning had stopped. She saw Piper stand up and concentrate on the flames. Phoebe looked her way and ran to the barrier.

"We're going to get you out, sweetie! Just hold on." Phoebe said, tears streaming down her face. Leo orbed and Paige let out a little nod, smiling weakly at her sister. Cole suddenly shimmered in and Paige summoned up all the strength she had left to scream.

"Piper, Look out!" Paige screamed, and everything went black for a second. Cole threw a fireball at Piper and it hit her in the chest, sending her flying.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed as Piper hit the ground hard, her head smacking against the ground, groaned and went limp. Suddenly, the flames unfroze and Paige opened her eyes, the burning sensation coming back. She started sobbing, the pain being too much and looked up to see Phoebe glance her way.

"Paige! HOLD ON!" Phoebe shouted as she ducked to avoid getting hit with a fireball. Phoebe kicked Cole hard, sending him flying, and then turned to look at Paige. Her head had dropped and her eyes were closed.

"NO!" Phoebe cried and she tried to get to her baby sister, but Cole tackled her from behind.

"Uh, uh uh. I'm not done yet. Let's watch as your sister struggles to hold onto life." Cole said wickedly, holding her arms back. Phoebe lunged at Paige.

"No, let me go." Phoebe sobbed and watched as the scene unfolded.

Paige wasn't unconscious yet, but was very close to it. If only she could heal herself.

"Knife." She said weakly and the knife orbed out from her stomach, sending blood gushing out of the wound. Paige gritted her teeth to keep from blacking out and then when the knife reappeared in her hand, she couldn't hold it and let it go. She let out a cry of frustration, and focused on her wound. Suddenly a yellow light glowed from her stomach and Paige watched in amazement as the knife wound closed up, stopping the blood. She felt her strength returning to her, and now she was just extremely hot. Leo orbed in and looked at Paige and the knife on the ground in surprise.

"What . . .?" He began.

"Orb now! Explain later." Paige said quickly. Leo grabbed her by her arm, flinching a how hot she felt. He closed his eyes and the two of them orbed out of the shield.

"What! No!" Cole said angrily. Paige leaned against Leo, still dizzy from being in the flames so long.

"So, thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Paige said. She flicked her hand at Cole and he went crashing back.


	12. Paige Isn't The Only One With New Powers

"Paige?" Phoebe said, running up to her sister as Leo ran over to Piper. She gave Paige a huge hug and then pulled away, her skin burning.

"Ow!" Phoebe drew back her hands, burning. Paige let out a weak smile.

"What can I say? I'm on fire!" She said. Phoebe groaned at the weak pun, smiling, but looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh, it's not your fault." Paige added hastily and gave her older sister a hug, tears of happiness rushing to her eyes.

"Let's vanquish his sorry butt." Phoebe said, smiling at her sister and the two of them went over to Piper and Leo.

"Paige! You're alive!" Piper cried, throwing her arms around Paige.

"And you're hot!" She winced, pulling back, her hands.

"Look Paige, we're really sorry . . ." Phoebe began, tears welling up. Paige hugged her two sisters'.

"I know its okay. It's not your fault." She said, starting to get all teary eyed too.

"We love you." Piper said.

"I love you guys too, but right now, let's vanquish Cole's sorry butt." Paige said. Piper grinned and flicked her wrists at Cole who had been trying to shimmer away and he froze on the spot. Paige walked over to him shakily.

"I'm going to do this one alone, is that okay?" She turned to her sister's. Phoebe and Piper nodded. Paige let out a sigh and turned back to Cole. She raised her palm outwards and pushed it in a forward motion towards Cole. Suddenly, whitish blue lightning erupted from her hand and it hit Cole, snapping him out of the freeze. He screamed and exploded in a shower of fire, while Paige looked at her hand in shock. She looked up and saw Piper, Leo and Phoebe all looking at her, shocked expressions on their faces as well.

"I guess I have new powers." Paige said her eyes wide. Then she collapsed. Piper, Leo and Phoebe ran to her side, Leo scooping her up.

"How's this possible?" Piper said, stunned at what Paige had just done to Cole.

"I have no idea, but let's get her home." Leo said. All four of them were orbed home a few seconds later. Leo gently lay Paige down on her bed, and Piper and Phoebe cast a spell, protecting Paige and her room. The three of them walked downstairs and fell onto the couches, all of them exhausted.

"Her throwing lightning doesn't mean she's evil right?" Piper asked Leo.

"Right. If that lightning hadn't been a whitish blue color, more like an orange color than she'd be evil. I don't think that's all she was able to do though." Leo said. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, before you got up Piper, she flung her hand at Cole and Cole went flying. Just like . . ." She trailed off.

". . . Just like Prue." Piper finished off quietly.

"How is this possible?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"I mean, it's obviously good that her powers are advancing, but this strong?" She said in amazement. Leo nodded.

"Look at it this way, now you guys will be even more powerful than before." He leaned back and let out a sigh. Piper looked at her husband suspiciously.

"Okay, I wasn't sure at first, but Paige has more power than the two of you could imagine. I went in to orb her away, and I noticed the knife on the ground and her wound was healed. I think that she's gotten a heap load of powers recently, and she may be in more danger that we think if the demons find out what she can do." Leo said a concerned look on his face.

"Wait, wait, wait." Phoebe said, holding her hands up.

"Not only can she throw lightning, but can move things like Prue AND heal herself!" She said. Leo nodded.

"Not fair." Phoebe said folding her arms across her chest and sitting back. Piper's eyes widened in amazement.

"And to think, she wanted to be like you." Piper said to Phoebe. Phoebe stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"Yeah well, could I blame her?" Phoebe said, striking a pose and Piper threw a pillow at her. Phoebe laughed at waved her hand at the pillow, pretending to be Piper and the pillow whacked her in the face. Phoebe put the tips of her fingers to her head.

"Look at me. I shall use the force to hit you!" Phoebe concentrated on the pillow, giving up after a few minutes. Piper laughed and Phoebe smiled. They hadn't laughed in a long time.

"_We haven't laughed like this in ages."_Piper thought.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of about time that we had a good laugh." Phoebe said to Piper. Piper looked stunned.

"_Oh no, she can read minds again. Why would she cast that spell now of all times?"_

"Hey! I didn't cast a spell to read minds." Phoebe said crossly. Then covered her mouth.

"Did you say that out loud?" She asked Piper.

"Nope." Piper said. Leo sat there smiling and Phoebe and Piper turned to stare at him.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked.

"I don't think just Paige's powers are expanding, I think yours are too." Leo said.


	13. Piper and Phoebe's New Powers

Piper scoffed.

"Well I can't do anything else." She said.

"Try it." Leo encouraged. He threw a vase up in the air and Piper quickly reacted by throwing her hands up. The vase didn't blow up, or freeze, but was just floating there. Piper moved her hands to the left and the vase moved also.

"Cool! You can move things now!" Phoebe said excitedly. Piper quickly placed the vase back down gently and turned to Leo.

"Why can I do that?" She asked.

"I think it's because when you freeze things, you slow down the molecular structure of them and when you blow things up, you speed up the molecular structure. I think that when you focus hard enough, you make it so the molecular structure of the object isn't going to fast or too slow, casing them to float." Leo said slowly. Phoebe scratched her head.

"You just gave me a headache." Leo rolled his eyes and thought something.

"Hey, I heard that!" Phoebe said hurt.

"Oops, sorry. Forgot that you could read minds, but I don't think it ends there for you Phoebe. Walk over to Piper." Leo instructed. Phoebe did what Leo said and sat down beside Piper.

"Piper, focus on a memory. Happy or sad, it doesn't matter." He said. Piper thought about when they first met Paige, how stubborn and determined she was. Piper smiled to herself, reliving the day where they had tried to ask Paige to move in with them.

"Good, now Phoebe, place your hands on the opposite side's of Piper's head." Phoebe did so.

"Okay, I feel extremely stupid right now." Phoebe said.

"You and me both sister." Piper muttered, but then smiled at her husband.

"Now Phoebe, try to focus on Piper's memory, you shouldn't need to know what . . ."

""Whoa!" Phoebe cried and everything around her rushed black. In the manor, Phoebe's head dropped and her eyes were closed.

"Leo is that supposed to hap . . ." Piper began but her head dropped too and she closed her eyes.

Phoebe let out a cry as everything rushed black and the world swirled away. She opened her eyes a few seconds later cautiously and found herself standing in the attic of the manor.

"Well that was weird." She said puzzled. She looked around and jumped in surprise. Paige was leafing through the book of shadows while her and Piper were standing off to the side. Phoebe looked down at herself and realized that she was like a ghost.

"Hello! Can you guys see me!" She waved her hands in front of her other self but she didn't respond.

"Too weird." Phoebe said. She heard Paige reciting a spell and it hit her.

"This is the day that Paige came to live with us and if I'm right, that knight dude will appear any second. I must be in Piper's memory." Phoebe concentrated on trying to get home and everything went dark. She opened her eyes to see herself, Piper and Leo letting Paige go after her evil past life. Phoebe knew what was going to happen with her and Piper, so she walked through the door and followed Paige. She watched Paige get into her car and then saw her evil past life appear and stop her car from going anywhere. Paige got out of the car and held the potion to stop the evil enchantress behind her back. The two exchanged words and Paige hurled the bottle at the enchantress. The evil Paige easily stopped it with a lightning bolt and sent Paige flying back, smashing onto her car's windshield where she lay unconscious.

"Ow." Phoebe grimaced and watched Leo come to the rescue. She shut her eyes again and ended up in Paige's new room at the manor. She watched as they vanquished the shocker demon and smiled as Paige skipped out of the room, Piper and her walking out smiling, then Phoebe was hurled out of the memory and back to the present.

"Phoebe, you okay? You were out for a while." Piper said when she saw her sister open her eyes.

"Yuh huh, good memory Piper." Phoebe said cheerfully.

"You saw the whole memory of Paige and evil Paige? Wow." Piper said, impressed but looked confused and turned to Leo.

"What's the point of looking through people's memories? No offense Pheebs." She added quickly, getting a glare from Phoebe. Leo turned to Phoebe.

"I think that Phoebe can change what happens in the memory if she tries." Leo said. Phoebe's eyes widened in shock.


	14. Testing The Powers

"That's huge! I could change history!" Leo nodded, smiling at how excited Phoebe was.

"But only if you have to, otherwise you might end up making some things worse other than better." Leo warned and Phoebe nodded. Piper glared wearily at her sister.

"You didn't change anything, did you?" She asked suspiciously, looking around the house.

"Nope, not one thing." Phoebe said. Then all three of them jumped as Paige orbed in the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said cheerfully. Phoebe beckoned Paige to sit down and hugged her baby sis when Paige plopped down beside her on the couch.

"Oh you know same old same old. Other then us getting new powers." Phoebe said happily.

"What!" Paige stood up suddenly, knocking over a vase. It smashed and broke into a bunch of pieces.

"Sorry Piper." Paige winced and sat back down. Piper waved her hand to show it was nothing, but when she waved it at the vase, the pieces all of a suddenly leaped together and a few seconds later the vase was as good as new.

"Nice one!" Phoebe said to Piper who was looking at her hands.

"At least that makes it easier on our insurance." She quipped.

"Anything else we should know?" She said sarcastically to her husband. Leo shook his head.

"Nope. Don't think so, but maybe you guys should show Paige your new powers." Phoebe grinned excitedly and turned to her younger sister who was staring in shock at the vase Piper had put back together.

"Okay Paige, think of something." Phoebe said. Paige closed her eyes.

"_Could this day get any more screwed up?"_ She thought.

"I know. This day is pretty screwed." Phoebe said.

"Whoa, that's cool and all, but please don't be reading my mind all the time." Paige said smiling at Phoebe.

"I can also tap into people's memories." Phoebe said.

"But I want to see what you can do Paige. If you're up to it." She added hastily. Paige smiled.

"Yeah, of course, but I'm not even sure what I can do." Paige focused on a pillow across the room and flicked her hand to the left and the pillow slid over to the left.

"You've got what Prue had." Piper said softly and Paige felt a pang of jealousy for a sec but realized she was being stupid.

"Is there anything that you really don't like?" She asked Piper and Piper scanned the room.

"Yeah, that painting." Piper said, pointing and grimacing at it.

"Hey! I like that painting." Phoebe protested.

"Yeah, but too bad it's ugly." Piper retorted. She gave Paige the go ahead and Paige held out her hand, focusing on the painting. She jumped a little as lightning came shooting out of her hand, destroying the panting totally.

"Whoa." Phoebe said in awe.

"Yeah." Piper said stunned. Paige just smiled and looked at her hands, and sat down.

"You've got amazing powers Paige." Phoebe said hugging her sister and soon the three of them were laughing and throwing pillows around. Exhausted from the pillow fight, Piper went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. The weather had been getting weird and cold lately. She was humming to herself happily, glad that the sister's were back together. She heard a crash in the other room and groaned. They'd never have a normal life. Ever! She placed the mugs down and ran into the other room. Phoebe was lying on the ground, after smashing into the grandfather clock. Paige was busy trying to fight the demon off. It threw an energy blast at her and she dove out of the way. She opened her hand and blasted the demon with a lightning bolt, sending him crashing into the door.

"Piper, get the demon. I'll help Phoebe." Paige shouted, getting up. The demon let out a roar, knocking them both on their feet. Paige slowly crawled over to Phoebe as Piper got up and flicked her hands at the demon. He froze in mid jump, his eyes still looking back and forth. Piper moved her hand up and the demon moved up also, his eyes looking at her in fear. Piper grinned for the first time in a while. She pointed to the demon with her index finger and made a circular motion. The demon spun around and around as she moved him left and right. Paige crawled over to Phoebe, looking at the cuts she had gotten from the glass of the clock.

"Hold on Pheebs." Paige said, placing her hands over Phoebe's wounds. A white glow came from her hands and she covered the cuts and a few seconds later, there was no trace of them. Phoebe sat up straight.

"Thanks sis. What's Piper doing?" She said looking at her older sister spinning the demon around and around.

"I think she's giving her new powers a whirl." Paige said, trying hard not to laugh. Piper looked over and saw her sister's getting up. She walked up to the demon.

"Why did you come here?" She said, unfreezing his mouth.

"Please, put me down, I'm getting sick." The demon wined. Piper spun him around hard.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell." The demon said, his green face looking a slight shade greener. Piper let the demon drop and he let out a sigh of relief. He stood up, straightening out.

"The reason why we came here was . . ." He trailed off after looking at Paige. His face went a white color and he tried to shimmer away.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Piper said. She waved her hands and grimaced as the demon exploded.

"Whoops, not what I meant to do." She said, swearing under her breath.


	15. Bad News

Paige and Phoebe walked over to Piper.

"Good show." Paige quipped and Piper just gave her a look.

"I am getting sick and tired of being chased by demons. I wish we could have a normal life." Piper yelled angrily. She let out a sigh of frustration and walked off upstairs. Paige looked at Phoebe.

"She's really ticked off this time." Paige said, a little surprised at the way Piper reacted. Phoebe shrugged.

"I'm used to it. She did this a lot and she's kind of right you know. I'm getting tired of being chased by dem . . "

"Look out!" Paige cried as a demon shimmered in behind Phoebe. Phoebe spun around and got back handed across the face. She flew back and did a flip over the couch.

"Get lost." Paige waved her hand at the demon who . . . stood there grinning. Paige waved her hand at the demon again and once more nothing happened. He held out a necklace of some sort.

"Protects me against your witch powers." He smirked.

"Knife!" Paige called out. A knife disappeared in a whirl of lights and reappeared in her hand.

"Give it up witch." He growled and created a fireball. Paige orbed out of the way as the fire ball went flying past her, nearly hitting Phoebe as she got up.

Paige reappeared behind the demon and used the knife to cut the necklace off his neck. He punched her in the face and she staggered back seeing stars. Phoebe launched herself into the air at the demon and then grabbed onto the sides of his head. She fell to the ground as did the demon, both of them unconscious.

"Phoebe!" Paige cried. Piper walked into the room and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry Paige; Phoebe just entered his mind, although I don't know why she did." Piper said frowning. A few minutes later Phoebe opened her eyes and the demon opened his letting out a yell of surprise as he faded away into nothing.

"Why did he fade? Why wasn't there a boom?" Piper said warily.

"Because I killed him in his memory." Phoebe said. Piper looked at her like Phoebe was crazy.

"Are you nuts? You heard what Leo said. Don't change things unless it's very important." Piper scolded. Phoebe's face was pale.

"What did you see anyways?" Paige quickly butted in, seeing the glares her older sister's were exchanging.

"I saw him killing you two guys, so I had to do something." Phoebe said quietly. She stood up and walked off. Piper had a surprised look on her face.

"Oh. Well that's important I guess." Piper said and she walked off to apologize to her sister. Paige just sat there for a few minutes and then flicked on the TV. She needed to relax for a little bit. Leo orbed in suddenly, out of breath.

"Paige, where's Piper and Phoebe?" He asked. Paige pointed lazily to the kitchen, not bothering to look back at her brother-in-law. He quickly walked to the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe were having a little fight.

"You are so irresponsible." Piper said angrily.

"Well at least I'm not a grouch and don't know how to have fun." Phoebe snapped back.

"Girls, there's no time for this." Leo said urgently. They both turned their heads to him.

"Shut up Leo!" They both said at the same time angrily. He looked surprised at first and then hurt.

"Fine, don't listen to the important message I have to say about you guys being in danger."

"We're always in danger Leo, what else is new?" Phoebe snapped.

"This time it's different." Leo said. Piper spun around to look at her husband.

"Enlighten us." She said sarcastically.

"Okay. I will." He said just as sarcastically and then he began to pace in the kitchen, looking at the two of them.

"Something big is happening, as in, all the demons in the underworld are trying to kill you guys. They decided to plot together and kill you three because you are becoming too big of a threat." Phoebe's jaw dropped open in surprise and Piper looked shocked.


	16. Darklighter's Attack

"Great, just great." Piper grumbled under her breath. Leo looked around the kitchen.

"Where's Paige?" He asked. Piper pointed to the living room and Leo walked over there to warn her.

"Look Piper, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said it, you're right. I am irresponsible." Phoebe said quietly and hugged her older sister.

"No, you're right. I'm too uptight about things and I'm sorry for calling you irresponsible. You're far from it." Piper said. They just smiled at each other for a second and then Piper tensed.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"I thought I heard . . ." Piper trailed off, walking to the door that led into the living room and gasped.

"What?" Phoebe said impatiently and looked over Piper's shoulders. Her eyes went wide as Piper pulled her down and behind the door.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe whispered. A group of dark lighter's were gathered in a circle around Paige and Leo.

"Well, well, well. We thought this would be hard." One of the dark lighter's said, poking Paige with his crossbow. Another dark lighter slapped his crossbow away.

"Don't get so cocky. This is a charmed one and she can heal herself if we shoot her with a normal arrow." The other one raised an eyebrow and looked at Paige again who had the urge to blow him up right there but then Leo would get shot.

"Good thing I'm prepared." He said and pulled out a black arrow with a green tip and a green end. Leo's face went a deathly pale.

"L-leo, what is that?" Paige whispered nervously as the dark lighter re-loaded his crossbow.

"I thought that it never existed but this arrow will make sure a white lighter can't heal the person it hits and if it hits a white lighter, they'll die a really bad death, a normal person will just shake and be dead in a few seconds." Leo said hoarsely, looking at the arrow and sweating. He turned his gaze to Paige.

"Don't let it hit you. Your sister's need you. You can probably heal yourself when you get hit by a normal arrow but not that one." Leo warned and Paige nodded swallowing hard as the dark lighter aimed the crossbow at her.

"Grab her!" He roared as her and Leo decided to orb out but Leo got hit with an arrow in the shoulder and he went down, the dark lighter's gathering around him.

"Leo!" Paige cried as she orbed out.

"Just go Paige." Leo said weakly on the ground. Paige orbed just outside the circle and focused on the group. She threw a huge lightning bolt that killed about four dark lighters leaving a few left as Piper and Phoebe rushed to their sister's side.

"Leo's been shot." Paige cried, ducking to avoid an arrow. Piper looked at her husband lying on the ground.

"No! Leo!" She yelled angrily and blew up a dark lighter that had been just about to kill Leo. The one dark lighter with the special arrow shimmered up to the stairs where he lay down and aimed his cross bow at Paige.

"Time to die Charmed one." He grinned wickedly. Paige had just killed the last of the dark lighter's when Piper looked up and saw there was one left on the stairs. Phoebe also saw the dark lighter but Piper beat her to it.

"Paige look out!" Piper yelled and dove at Paige's legs tackling her to the ground as the dark lighter had pulled the trigger. An instant pain shot up her leg and she rolled over in pain as her body began to shake. Paige crawled over to Piper, tears in her eyes and she shook Piper's shoulders.

"Piper, Piper!" She cried. Phoebe looked down panic stricken and she felt like she couldn't breath as she too fell to Piper's side. Piper continues to shake and her eyes went wide. Paige placed her hands over Piper's wound in her stomach and nothing happened. Paige let out a sob as she realized this was all her fault and she started to cry as she stood up and weakly walked over to Leo. She healed him and he got up.

"Leo, P-piper got hit by the arrow." She sobbed and Leo ran over to his wife. He cradled her head in his arms as Piper began to go still.

"Piper! Piper!" Leo cried as Piper lay still. He felt for a pulse and he started to cry, rocking back and forth on his knees, holding his wife's body in his arms. Paige looked up the stairs and to her surprise she saw the dark lighter grinning, like he was enjoying this and Paige shook with rage.

"Dark lighter!" She called angrily and the dark lighter appeared in front of her. She launched a small lightning bolt at him and lifted him up in the air listening to him scream. Phoebe grabbed her younger sister's arm.

"Paige, stop it! I have an idea!" She cried. Paige dropped the unconscious dark lighter to the ground.

"This is my fault, this is all my fault." Paige cried as Phoebe hugged her sister and let her cry into her shoulder.

"I know, but I have an idea in which I could get Piper back." Phoebe said gently. Paige and Leo's heads snapped up.

"How?" They both said at the same time.

"With my new powers." Phoebe said. She crouched down and placed her hands on the dark lighter's head. A few seconds later, her body fell to the ground, her eyes closed.


End file.
